Shin'ai
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] Juubei wonders if leaving Kazuki back at the hot spring was a good idea. Post Ep26. KazukiJuubei fluff.


Hey everyone! I'm back with another KazuJuu vignette! This one takes place post-Ep 26, after Juubei decides to leave alone. There never was a follow-up to that episode, though, so I wrote my own version, and here it is. ;D  
Considering how I'm happier with my KazuJuu vignettes than my recent ReiMao ones, I guess I really have to thank Kazuki and Juubei for reviving my faith in romance. Or at least, character romance. ;D This fandom doesn't seem to have many people in it (many reviewing ones, at least), but again, it's helping me with my review-count obsession. Cheers!  
Anyway, I don't own Getbackers, nor its characters, and I'm not doing this fic for profit. (Typical disclaimer.) Cookies (and reviews!) would be welcome, though!  
_Special thanks to rain angst for pointing out a punctuation mistake._ ;D

**Shin'ai  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

"_Sorry, Kazuki. Neither we, the Kakei clan, nor I have enough power. I couldn't protect you."_

"_Juubei..."_

"_I'll definitely get stronger, so that I can protect what I treasure!"_

-O-

Stars peppered the inky velvet sky, glittering down at the lone figure ambling on the worn forest path. Dark shapes flitted from tree to tree, but the sight was lost to him; he could only catch muted sounds of movement around. The harsh training he had put himself through had paid off, at least.

He heard the faint tinkle of bells, long before the soft patter of hurried footfalls reached his ears. So Kazuki had come after him. A faint _something_ stirred in his chest. It almost felt familiar, but...

Part of him wanted the Fuuchouin to be close; part of him wished he were alone. Torn between the conflicting desires, he slowed to a halt, wondering why his friend had decided to pursue him.

Juubei drew a deep breath, his grip tightening on the comforting weight of his makeshift bag. Was he going to turn a deaf ear on Kazuki's persuasive words again? Was he... afraid of the man's growing proximity to him?

Or his own attraction towards Kazuki?

The footsteps were closer now, gaining in volume with each thud against the soft forest floor. He could hear the almost-ragged intakes of breath, how they rung out in the still air.

A quiver ran up his spine, unbidden. He was supposed to be Kazuki's protector, yet... He had left the man alone. He, Kakei Juubei, had made himself believe that Kazuki needed him to be more lighthearted. And what for? To escape the growing confusion regarding what he thought of the Fuuchouin.

He had sworn his life to Kazuki back in the hot spring. Now, though, he wasn't too sure if he even deserved to stay by the younger man's side. His heart twisted.

A footfall, much closer this time. It was accompanied by twin metallic chimes. He could pinpoint Kazuki's exact location – his breath caught.

"Juubei." Again, that gentle voice which rushed over him like a spring breeze.

What the man had not expected was the slow winding of slender arms around his chest, followed by an inviting warmth pressed to his back. It wiped his mind blank, this simple gesture. Why was Kazuki doing this? His hart beat a quick staccato in response. The other man could probably feel his tautened nerves.

"Kazuki... Why are you doing this to me?" His voice must have betrayed the vulnerability bubbling within. A gentle weight rested itself against his shoulder, nestling into the fabric. It felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time.

"You don't have to go through this, Juubei. I like you the way you are." The man's warmth had seeped through his clothes; his soft tresses tickled his neck. This was making it so hard to think...

"I don't want you to turn out like Makubex. It was because of me that–"

"Stop it. That wasn't your fault." The weight on his shoulder lifted – he could feel the waves of displeasure rolling off his friend. "Being a comedian doesn't suit you, anyway."

It felt strange, having Kazuki chide him from behind, but he made no move to put an end to this one-sided embrace. What was he going to do? More importantly, what did Kazuki want him to do?

"What do you wish of me, Kazuki?" He turned in the direction of that mellow voice. Perhaps... perhaps there could be a solution both of them liked.

At his movement, the Thread Master drew away, causing a rush of cool air against his back. He used that break to angle himself in Kazuki's direction – but the man had assumed that position before he did.

Till now, he was still hesitant in touching Kazuki more than was necessary, as much as he savoured the thrilled sensations in his body. But this time, Kazuki merely stood before him. Juubei inclined his head slightly, trying to sense any movement on his friend's part. There was none.

Until a warm hand cupped the back of his, molding it into a slight concave and guiding it upwards. Heat seeped into his skin.

He felt Kazuki press his hand to his chest – steady beats resounded from within. His own heart thundered.

"Kazuki?"

A floral wisp teased his nostrils; warmth radiated against him. They were so close... so close that the rest of their bodies almost touched. Deep within, a powerful emotion surged, one that made him want to take Kazuki into his arms and cherish him for all eternity, one that made him quiver, made his cheeks flush at this intimacy.

"Come back to the hot spring, Juubei. I haven't given up on your eyes yet. And..." Kazuki paused; the calm rhythm of his heart tripped, then continued on a faster cadence. A quick breath of air sounded. "Stay with me. Even if it's just for one night, stay with me."

There was a pleading note to his voice, that tugged at his conscience. Yet the underlying need seemed only to accentuate his failure. "Are you sure?"

"I've always believed in you, Juubei." That gentle voice dropped to a whisper. "Please."

Then it struck him that it wasn't his protection Kazuki needed now. Rather, it was his presence the man desired, and that he could give without guilt. Perhaps all those were excuses to spend more time with the Fuuchouin, but he didn't mind.

"I'll come with you." Bringing his other hand up, with the makeshift bag still in place, Juubei wrapped his arm around Kazuki's shoulders, drawing him close as he pressed his lips to his best friend's forehead. Kazuki shivered. Vaguely he wondered if anything else would be born of this second chance he was giving them, and if a name needed to be placed to this closeness they were sharing. The other man sighed, pressing closer to him.

_Thank you, Kazuki._

-X-

Heh, not much translation to be done for this vignette... Basically, _shin'ai_ means "to believe in and love". Many thanks to the people who've helped me with the Japanese translations! It was a tough battle between _shin'ai_, _shinjite_ and _shinjiru_.

It'd be great if you could review! I need to know how I can improve.


End file.
